Remembering
by Fei Mei
Summary: Post-Death Cure, SPOILER DEATH CURE (buku) dan FEVER CODE. / Sekitar sebulan sejak tinggal di Safe Haven, para mantan Glade yang ingin mendapatkan memorinya kembali bisa datang pada Brenda dan Jorge. Gally menentang hal ini, tapi ia tahu tidak punya hak untuk melarang. Ketika Sonya ingin mengikuti prosedur pengangkatan Swipe pun, Gally merasa kasihan. / Oneshot bukan romance.


Sekitar sebulan setelah mereka tinggal di Safe Haven, Brenda dan Jorge sepakat untuk mengumumkan sesuatu pada setiap mantan Glader di sana: tentang keduanya ingin memberikan kesempatan pada mereka yang ingin mendapatkan ingatan yang dulu sebelum masuk Glade. Prosedur akan lebih sulit dan berbahaya, mengingat alat yang ada di sini jelas tidak secanggih di WICKED. Tapi, ya, Brenda ingin memberi kesempatan, kalau-kalau ada yang ingin mengingat masa lalunya maka mereka bisa datang pada gadis itu.

Gally kurang setuju akan hal itu. Jelas, ingatannya sedikit-sedikit muncul setelah ia disengat Griever, belakangan dia harus mengingat tentang orangtuanya sendiri yang menjadi gila karena Flare—ia ingat tentang betapa mengerikannya hal itu. Gally tidak ingin para Glader merasakan yang sama. Tapi, pemuda ini jelas tidak punya hak untuk melarang mereka yang ingin mengingat masa lalu masing-masing.

Ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang, terutama pada Sonya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: serial novel The Maze Runner adalah karangan James Dashner. Author tidak mengambil keuntungan.**

 **Warning: SPOILER DEATH CURE (buku) dan FEVER CODE. Anggap tidak ada Glader yang dicabut Swipe-nya di Death Cure. Mungkin slight Gally x Sonya tapi tidak mengutamakan romance. Oneshot fanon post-Death Cure.**

 **.**

 **Remembering  
by Fei Mei**

 **.**

 **.**

Jiwa Builder Gally muncul ketika ia mendengar bahwa atap bangunan yang ditempati Brenda Jorge kurang baik. Ia membawa beberapa perkakas dan langsung pergi ke bangunan tersebut untuk memeriksa atapnya. Tidak ada yang memintanya, hanya saja, yah, mungkin tiga tahun menjadi Builder di Glade memang membuatnya gerah saat tahu ada bangunan yang kurang baik.

Dan ketika ia masuk ke rumah Brenda, ia agak terkejut melihat gadis berambut pirang, Sonya, sedang duduk di ruang depan sambil membaca secarik kertas. Gally bukannya melongokkan kepalanya untuk mencaritahu itu kertas apa, tapi tulisan paling atas dari kertas itu cukup besar untuk bisa dibaca Gally: PERNYATAAN SETUJU PENCABUTAN SWIPE.

Pemuda itu menghela dalam hati. Ia pernah mengutarakan tentang ketidaksetujuannya soal usul Brenda—dan ia sendiri juga bilang walau begitu tidak akan melarang. Brenda paham, dan ia memberitahu Gally bahwa gadis itu akan membuat semacam pernyataan pada para mantan Glader untuk ditandatangani. Ia ingat beberapa butir, seperti: ' _Setelah mendapatkan kembali ingatannya, Mantan Glader tidak boleh menyerang atau melukai dengan sengaja siapa pun yang dibenci atau yang tidak disukainya atas dasar masa lalu_ ,' dan ' _Ingatan apa pun yang didapatkan setelah pencabutan Swipe adalah resiko yang harus diterima Mantan Glader yang menandatangani pernyataan persetujuan ini_ '.

"Oh, halo," sapa Sonya sambil tersenyum. Tampaknya gadis pirang itu menyadari keberadaan Gally. "Mau ikut pencabutan Swipe juga?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng. "Atap rumah ini katanya bermasalah, aku ingin mengeceknya."

Sonya menyengir. "Insting Builder-mu masih kuat, ya?"

Mau tak mau Gally ikut menyengir. "Begitulah."

"Kau dan teman-temanmu tidak mau ikut pencabutan Swipe?" tanya Sonya.

Gally mengangkat bahu. "Teman-temanku, aku tidak tahu. Kalau aku, seperti tidak. Aku sempat tersengat Griever dan sudah mendapatkan beberapa potongan memori yang lebih banyak mengerikannya."

"Tapi tidak semua potongan memori itu mengerikan, kan?" tanya Sonya lagi, lalu ia tersenyum cerah. "Hei, apa mungkin di salah satu potongan memorimu, kita pernah saling kenal?"

Mantan Keeper Builder itu mengeraskan rahangnya. Ia tidak ingat bahwa ia pernah bertemu gadis ini di gedung WICKED sebelum masuk Glade. Tapi ia ingat akan dua hal tentang Sonya. Hanya dua, tapi ia pikir itu adalah hal besar.

"Jadi kita saling kenal dulu?" tebak Sonya, sepertinya makin tertarik.

Gally menghela sebentar. "Tidak. Tapi aku ingat dulu pernah dengar tentangmu."

"Oh?"

" _Dari kakakmu_ ," ujar Gally. Itu tersembur begitu saja.

Sonya mengerjapkan kedua bola matanya. "...Aku punya kakak?"

Gally merutuk dalam hati. "Mmm ... yah. Aku hanya tidak sengaja dengar saat dia cerita pada Steph—Thomas."

"...Kau kenal kakakku?" tanya Sonya, tidak seceria sebelumnya.

Dengan pelan Gally mengangguk, dan ia tersenyum pahit. "Di ingatanku, dia pemuda yang baik."

Sonya mengangguk juga lalu tersenyum cerah. "Siapa? Oh, oh, jangan jawab. Aku akan menandatangani ini dan segera mendapatkan jawabannya habis ini!"

Dan sebelum Gally sempat membalas perkataan gadis itu, Brenda datang. Ia tampak tersenyum, tapi kemudian memasang wajah kaget saat melihat Gally.

"Mau periksa atap," ujar Gally datar.

Brenda mengerjap dua kali lalu tersenyum. "Oh, terimakasih, tangganya di belakang, panggil aku atau Jorge jika butuh sesuatu, ya?"

Gally mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

.

.

Atap bangunan ini ternyata tidak begitu bermasalah. Hanya saja ada bagian yang kurang rapat, jadi setiap kali ada angin kencang maka akan menimbulkan suara berisik. Gally menghembus nafas panjang. Ia tidak membawa peralatan yang tepat. Berarti ia harus pulang dulu untuk mengambil yang ia butuhkan, dan untungnya tidak terlalu jauh.

Gally turun dari atap, lalu ia beranjak ke ruang depan, tetapi sebelum ia melewati kamar yang dipakai Brenda untuk melepas Swipe. Pintu kamar terbuka dan Gally bisa melihat ke dalam sana. Brenda tidak ada di ruangan, tapi mungkin 'operasi'nya sudah selesai. Sonya masih berbaring di ranjang.

Eh, perlahan Gally bisa melihat gadis berambut pirang itu duduk di ranjang ... _dan menangis_.

Oh sial, ini adalah alasan kenapa Gally tidak setuju dengan pencabutan Swipe. Hei, bahkan Thomas sendiri yang bilang ia tidak ingin diangkat Swipe dalam kepalanya, menolak Gally memberitahunya bahwa nama aslinya adalah Stephen.

Harusnya Gally jangan menoleh melihat kamar ini. Harusnya Gally langsung pergi ke ruang depan dan pulang mengambil peralatannya. Harusnya Gally jangan peduli. Dan karena ia terlanjur melihat Sonya yang menangis, Gally akan merasa bersalah kalau ia main pergi begitu saja. Memang bukan kewajibannya sama sekali, tapi Gally menghela nafas berat dan masuk ke kamar itu.

"Hei," gumam pemuda itu pelan.

Sonya, yang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan, mulai melepas tangan dari wajahnya, melihat pada orang yang memanggilnya. "K-kakakku ... dia ... eh—" ujarnya sambil sesunggukkan."

Gally mengangguk. "Aku tahu," gumamnya, tapi ia yakin suaranya cukup bisa didengar Sonya.

Gally anak tunggal. Ketika ia mendapatkan memori karena sengatan Griever, ia hanya menangisi orangtuanya. Tapi Sonya punya kakak. Gadis ini tidak hanya akan menangisi orangtuanya, tapi juga sang kakak. Kakak yang, padahal, pernah bertemu dengannya setelah keluar Glade, tapi ia dan sang kakak tidak mengenali satu sama lain. Dan bahkan ketika kakaknya tewas, keduanya masih tidak ingat bahwa mereka bersaudara. Ini menyedihkan. Oh, astaga.

" _Newt_ ," gumam Sonya, sesunggukkan. "Oh, oh, astaga, kakakku..."

Gally mengusap pelan punggung Sonya dengan maksud menenangkan. Ia pikir, mungkin Sonya ini bahkan tidak ingat nama asli kakaknya. Karena dari yang pernah ia dengar dulu, dari pembicaraan Newt dan Thomas di asrama, Sonya ini tidak menolak nama barunya sama sekali, agak berbeda dengan sang kakak dan apalagi Thomas—mungkin seluruh penghuni asrama saat itu tahu tentang nama asli Thomas.

Aksi Gally malah membuat tangis Sonya menjadi-jadi. Kali ini gadis itu malah menaruh kepalanya di dada Gally dan mulai meraung memanggil nama Newt.

"Sonya, aku turut menyesal," gumam Gally, kali ini sambil menepuk pelan kepala Sonya.

Iya, Gally tahu tentang Thomas yang terpaksa menembak kepala Newt karena memang Newt sendiri yang meminta. Saat semua mantan Glader dikumpulkan jadi satu untuk diabsen sehari setelah mereka tiba di Safe Haven, Sonya ada bersama dengannya dan mantan Glader lain ketika Thomas dan Minho mengumumkan nama-nama dari Grup A yang tidak berhasil mencapai tempat ini. _Sonya mendengar pengumuman bahwa Newt meninggal, tapi tidak tahu bahwa Newt itu kakaknya_.

Sonya masih terus menangis, dan Gally jelas tidak mungkin memaksa gadis itu lepas. Risih, sih, tapi kasihan juga.

"Sonya," gumam Gally. "Hei, Sonya, hei ... Sonya ... – _Lizzy_."

Gally bisa merasakan gadis itu spontan menghentikan isakannya. Perlahan Sonya menarik diri dari Gally dan menatap lurus pada pemuda di depannya. "N-nama itu ... " gumam Sonya.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Lizzy. Itu namamu, kan?"

"D-dari mana ... –"

"Newt selalu menyebut nama itu kalau cerita tentang adiknya pada Thomas. Newt selalu menyebut nama 'Lizzy', ia tidak pernah mau memanggilmu sebagai 'Sonya'."

Masih dengan berlinangan air mata Sonya terkekeh kecil. "Aku ingat dia dan temannya, mungkin itu Thomas, menyusup masuk ke kamarku di asrama, dan tetap memanggilku 'Lizzy'. Harusnya ... harusnya aku setuju dengan rencananya untuk kabur ... "

 _Duh, dia menangis lagi_ , pikir Gally. Pemuda ini menghela lagi. "Sonya, eh, Lizzy. Kau tahu, kita sedang di Safe Haven. Kakakmu itu lebih enak, tahu. Dia ada di tempat yang lebih aman, dia ada di surga yang sesungguhnya."

"Mmm ... yah. K-kalau kau mengatakan itu untuk membuatku merasa lebih baik, kau salah," kata Sonya.

Gally mengerjap.

Gadis itu masih menangis, tapi berusaha menyengir. "Mendengar perkataanmu, aku jadi iri pada kakakku."

Dan Gally menyengir juga.

"Kau tetap tidak mau dicabut Swipe-nya?" tanya Sonya.

Gally menggeleng. "Setelah aku ingat semuanya, lalu aku menangis seperti kau menangis sekarang, siapa yang akan menenangkanku?"

Sonya menyeka air matanya, kali ini menyengir lebar. "Kau beritahu aku kalau butuh pundak untuk menangis nanti."

"Hah, teruslah bermimpi, Sonya."

"Lizzy," koreksi Sonya.

Gally menyerngit. Sonya tersenyum.

"Gally, panggil aku Lizzy."

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Bagian akhirnya itu Fei gak kepikiran sama sekali, sama judulnya juga, seperti biasa. Pokoknya Fei cuman pengen bikin fict tentang Sonya yang ingat tentang Newt dan Gally tidak setuju tentang pengangkatan Swipe. Tidak ada niat bikin pairing Gally x Sonya sama sekali, tapi kayaknya agak kebawa di bagian akhir ya.

Sebenarnya di Death Cure itu ingatan Sonya dibalikin gak sih? Soalnya kalau iya, berarti dia inget tentang Newt, dong? Tapi kayak gak ada tanda-tandanya. Soal Gally juga, Fei lupa, dia udah dikasih ingatannya lagi atau cuman potongan memori karena sengat Griever? Parah, Fei lupa semua.

BTW ini berdasarkan buku, ya, jangan bayangin film Death Cure yang ngaco itu.

Review?


End file.
